Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (ur. 20 kwietnia 1889 w Braunau am Inn, zm. 30 kwietnia 1945 w Berlinie) – niemiecki polityk, thumb|400pxkanclerz Rzeszy od 30 stycznia 1933, Wódz i kanclerz Rzeszy (niem. Führer und Reichskanzler) od 1 sierpnia 1934 (łącząc stanowiska prezydenta i kanclerza Rzeszy), przywódca Narodowo-Socjalistycznej Niemieckiej Partii Robotników (NSDAP), ideolog niemieckiej odmiany faszyzmu zwanej od jego nazwiska hitleryzmem, narodowym socjalizmem lub nazizmem – od niemieckiej nazwy partii (niem. Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei), twórca i dyktator III Rzeszy niemieckiej, zbrodniarz wojenny, odpowiedzialny za zbrodnie przeciw ludzkości.Uznawany jest przez większość historyków za osobiście odpowiedzialnego za politykę rasową nazistowskich Niemiec, Holocaust oraz za śmierć milionów ludzi zabitych podczas jego rządów. Agresywna polityka zagraniczna, którą stosował, doprowadziła do rozpętania przez Niemcy II wojny światowej, w wyniku której zginęło ok. 50 milionów ludzi. Historia Wczesne Lata Urodził się w cesarsko-królewskich Austro-Węgrzech, w miejscowości Braunau am Inn, w rodzinie austriackiego thumburzędnika celnego. W edukacji nie odnosił sukcesów i nie przystąpił do matury.Jego amatorską pasją stała się wówczas sztuka, zwłaszcza malarstwo. Temat jaki najczęściej preferował to pejzaż górski lub miejski, techniką jaką najczęściej się posługiwał była akwarela. W latach 1907 i 1908 czynił bezskuteczne wysiłki, aby studiować malarstwo w Wiedniu, utrzymując się początkowo z renty, spadku oraz dzięki hojności ciotki; w okresie późniejszym zarabiał na sprzedaży malowanych przez siebie pocztówek i akwarel. Pracował przejściowo jako pomocnik murarza. Po dwukrotnie niezdanym egzaminie na studia opuścił Wiedeń. Na podstawie datowanych jego prac można wyciągać wnioski, iż po tych niepowodzeniach nadal podejmował próby powrotu do malarstwa. Zaprojektował np. symbole NSDAP, w tym flagę. Jako kanclerz Rzeszy zmodyfikował projekt Volkswagena Garbusa. W czasie pobytu w Wiedniu znalazł się pod wpływem socjaldemokratycznej koncepcji partii masowej. Nawiązałthumb kontakty z antysemicką organizacją Pangermańskich Nacjonalistów, której przewodził Georg Ritter von Schönerer oraz stworzoną przez Karla Luegera rasistowską Partią Chrześcijańsko-Społeczną. W 1913 wyjechał do Monachium, gdzie bezpośrednio po wybuchu I wojny światowej w 1914 walczył jako ochotnik w armii niemieckiej. W czasie wojny awansował do stopnia starszego szeregowego (Gefreiter). Został dwukrotnie odznaczony Krzyżem Żelaznym przez adiutanta regimentu Hugo Gutmanna. O zawieszeniu broni (Rozejm w Compiègne) dowiedział się w wojskowym szpitalu w Pasewalku, gdzie przebywał około pół roku po czasowym oślepieniu bojowym środkiem trującym. Kapitulację Niemiec uznał za zdradę.Mimo braków w formalnym wykształceniu Hitler cenił wiedzę przydatną w sprawowaniu władzy. Dużo czytał, miał sporą prywatną bibliotekę. Często otrzymywał książki w prezencie od swoich współpracowników i podwładnych. Czytając książki robił notatki na ich marginesach. Po II wojnie światowej nie przykładano dużej wagi do określenia wpływu czytanych przez niego lektur na głoszoną i realizowaną politykę.Miał 165 cm wzrostu. Działalność w NSDAP Działalność polityczną rozpoczął jako agitator Reichswehry. Podczas swych wystąpień wskazywał na winnych klęski Niemiec w I wojnie światowej oraz rewolucji listopadowej 1918, którymi jego zdaniem byli Żydzi, komuniści, socjaldemokraci i liberałowie – na fali frustracji społecznej spowodowanej klęską wojenną, zyskał tym sobie grupy zwolenników. W 1919 wstąpił do Niemieckiej Partii Robotników (niem. Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, DAP), której nazwę w następnym roku zmieniono na NSDAP. 29 lipca 19216 został jej przewodniczącym z tytułem wodza (niem. Führer) oraz z niemalże dyktatorską władzą. W tym samym roku zreorganizował partyjne bojówki, tworząc 4 listopada 1921 "Oddziały Szturmowe" SA (niem. Sturmabteilung) – zajmujące się później m.in. mordowaniem przeciwników politycznych, walką z opozycją i pogromami Żydów. Z partyjnego pisma Völkischer Beobachter, które NSDAP nabyła w grudniu 1920, uczynił ogólnokrajowy dziennik (od 8 lutego 1923), który przez następne 25 lat stanowił jeden z filarów propagandy nazistowskiej.Po nieudanym puczu monachijskim 8 listopada 1923 (inaczej pucz piwiarniany) został skazany na pięć lat więzienia i osadzony w więzieniu w Landsbergu (1924). Napisał tam książkę Mein Kampf (Moja walka), w której sformułował program ruchu nazistowskiego. Książka ta stała się swoistą "biblią" narodowych socjalistów, do 1939 została przetłumaczona na 11 języków, a jej nakład osiągnął 5 mln egzemplarzy. Jej tezy powtórzył w Das zweite Buch, książce nieopublikowanej za jego życia, a odnalezionej przez historyków w latach dziewięćdziesiątych.Po przedterminowym zwolnieniu z więzienia (w grudniu 1924) skupił wokół siebie grono ambitnych i bezwzględnych współpracowników, reaktywując działalność partyjną NSDAP. 7 kwietnia 1925 Hitler zrzekł się austriackiego obywatelstwa, ale dopiero w 1932 uzyskał niemieckie. Momentem kluczowym dla jego partii był kryzys gospodarczy w 1929. Wówczas bowiem wyborcy zwrócili się w stronę dwóch skrajnych partii – komunistów i Narodowych Socjalistów. Jego partia po wyborach we wrześniu 1930 otrzymała 107 mandatów do Reichstagu i stała się najpierw drugą, a thumbpotem pierwszą frakcją w parlamencie (po utworzeniu w 1931 sojuszu z niemieckimi ugrupowaniami prawicowymi tzw. frontu harzburskiego).Zwycięstwo wyborcze ułatwił znacznie fakt pozyskania w 1929 przez nazistów niemieckiego przemysłowca Alfreda Hugenberga, który przez wiele następnych lat wspierał ich finansowo – dzięki temu NSDAP mogła zorganizować zakrojoną na szeroką skalę kampanię propagandową i zapewnić sobie stałe źródło funduszy na bieżącą działalność.W styczniu 1932 Hitler i inni działacze nazistowscy spotkali się w Düsseldorfie z grupą 300 przemysłowców niemieckich, zaniepokojonych ekspansją komunistów niemieckich. Nazistom i Hitlerowi, jako gwarantującym interesy wielkiego przemysłu, przyrzeczono znaczną pomoc finansową, dzięki której mogli przygotować się do wyborów w marcu 1932 i zorganizować kampanię przedwyborczą. Podczas spotkania, Friedrich Thyssen, prezes koncernu stalowego Thyssen AG, powiedział iż: tylko duch narodowosocjalistyczny i duch jego przywódcy mogą zmienić losy kraju. Hitlera wsparły także inne największe niemieckie koncerny, tylko w latach 1933–1934 koncern chemiczny IG Farben (oskarżony po wojnie w procesach norymberskich o zbrodnie wojenne), przekazał nazistom 84,2 mln reichsmarek, a koncern stalowy Friedrich Krupp AG 12 mln do 1939. W 1932 przegrał wybory prezydenckie, otrzymując 36,8 procent głosów (ok. 13,4 mln wyborców), przy wysokiej frekwencji wyborczej. 5 marca 1933 w wyborach do Reichstagu, Hitler doszedł do władzy w sposób legalny, gdy NSDAP, będące w koalicji z Narodowo Niemiecką Partią Ludową (niem. Deutschnationale Volkspartei, DNVP), wygrało wybory parlamentarne z wynikiem 43,9% głosów (288 na 444 miejsc w parlamencie). 30 stycznia 1933 w południe ówczesny prezydent Rzeszy – Paul von Hindenburg powierzył Hitlerowi tekę kanclerza (premiera) Rzeszy. Następnie Hitler, dzięki rozporządzeniu prezydenta Rzeszy wydanym po pożarze budynku Reichstagu, zastraszając przeciwników politycznych i opozycję doprowadził do uchwalenia przez Reichstag (parlament niemiecki) Ustawy w Celu Pomocy Narodowi i Państwu w Potrzebie (niem. Gesetz zur Behebung der Not von Volk und Reich), zwanej w niemieckiej historiografii Ustawą o Pełnomocnictwach (niem. Ermächtigungsgesetz). Zaowocowało to przejęciem pełnej władzy, w ten sposób że wspomnianą ustawą parlament przekazywał rządowi Rzeszy kierowanemu przez Hitlera swą moc ustawodawczą. Socjotechnika itler starannie planował wszystkie wystąpienia publiczne stosując metody inżynierii społecznej – wychodził z założenia, iż odpowiednia oprawa przemówień aspirującego do roli przywódcy narodu charyzmatycznego oratora jest kluczowa do osiągnięcia sukcesu politycznego, pozwoli bowiem na kontrolowanie woli odbiorcy i ukierunkowanie jego emocji w stronę bezkrytycznego uwielbienia lidera politycznego i partii. W celu osiągnięcia pożądanych efektów godzinami ćwiczył przed lustrem gestykulację i mimikę, jednocześnie zlecając fotografom wykonywanie zdjęć podczas tych prób, które później bezustannie analizował pod kątem prawidłowości zastosowanych póz. Większość oratorskich gestów przejął od monachijskiego komika, Ferdla Weissa, a inne triki aktorskie m.in. od niemieckiego aktora Fritza Langa. Przed każdym wystąpieniem osobiście sprawdzał akustykę hal, a swoich przemówień zwykle uczył się na pamięć. Początkowo Hitler przybrał pozę szalonego i słabo kontrolującego emocje fanatycznego oratora, w rzeczywistości jednak wszystkie występy były starannie opracowane przez doradców, a "szaleństwo" prezentowane tłumom na pokaz. W późniejszym okresie, zwłaszcza po zdobyciu władzy, wizerunek ten zmienił się – przemówienia nabrały cech wystąpień natchnionego lidera religijnego, osłabła też znacznie polityczna treść przekazu, który przemienił się niemalże w filozoficzne rozważania bez merytorycznej zawartościźródło.Pierwowzorem wystąpień politycznych Hitlera stała się opera Ryszarda Wagnera, Parsifal, decydująca dla jego wyboru życiowego miało też być obejrzenie innej opery Wagnera pt. Rienzi. Referując stosunek Hitlera do muzyki, Danuta Gwizdalanka pisze:Z twórczością Richarda Wagnera zetknął się w wieku 12 lat. Zaprowadzono go wtedy na przedstawienie Lohengrina, które wprawiło go w niewysłowiony zachwyt. Parę lat później jeszcze większe wrażenie wywarła na Hitlerze opera Rienzi. Bohaterem jej libretta jest średniowieczny trybun ludowy, który pragnie wskrzesić dawną świetność Rzymu. Po zobaczeniu Rienziego na scenie opery w Linzu Hitler wpadł w takie uniesienie, że po przedstawieniu długo roztaczał przed towarzyszącym mu tego wieczora przyjacielem wizję swojego posłannictwa wobec narodu niemieckiego. "Wtedy to się narodziło", powiedział trzydzieści lat później wspominając ów wieczór i przypisując Wagnerowi "ojcostwo" swojej "misji dziejowej".W 1923 Hitler odwiedził Bayreuth i wkrótce stał się częstym oraz nadzwyczaj serdecznie przyjmowanym gościem rodziny Wagnerów.(...) 22 lipca 1924 roku, kiedy po dziesięciu latach przerwy w Bayreuth zainaugurowano kolejny festiwal oper Wagnera, stał się on wydarzeniem politycznym. W centrum uwagi znalazł się Hitler, który niedawno opuścił więzienie, Wagnera obwołano jednym z ojców duchowych narodowego socjalizmu, a przedstawienie Śpiewaków norymberskich przeobraziło się w nacjonalistyczną demonstrację."Hitler uważał, iż muzyka nieodłącznie wiąże się z polityką i w połączeniu z innymi elementami (np. naprzemienne postulowanie pomysłów zarówno radykalnych jak i socjalistycznych) tworzy skuteczną broń propagandową umożliwiającą pozyskanie poparcia mas społecznych. Strategia ta umożliwiła Hitlerowi opanowanie niemieckiego społeczeństwa i uzyskanie niemalże całkowitego i bezkrytycznego poparcia dla planów ekspansji militarnej w Europie i dyskryminacji mniejszości etnicznych, wynikającej ze zbrodniczych planów praktycznej realizacji nazistowskiej teorii rasowej. Kwestie religijne Hitler dorastał w rodzinie katolickiej, ale już jako chłopiec odrzucał niektóre aspekty tej religii. Po opuszczeniu domu rodzinnego nigdy nie uczęszczał na msze, ani też nie przyjmował katolickich sakramentów. Przez dalszą cześć życia odnosił się do religii z niechęcią, aż po wrogość. Powtarzał, że "wiarę w Boga powinno się tracić tak jak pierwsze zęby".Christa Schroeder, sekretarka Hitlera, wspomniała w swych wydanych po latach pamiętnikach: "Hitler nie był przywiązany do Kościoła. Uważał religię chrześcijańską za przeżytek, obłudny wynalazek służący do uzależniania ludzi". Nicolaus von Below, adiutant Hitlera, napisał o postawie religijnej Hitlera w swych wydanych po latach wspomnieniach: "Nigdy nie zauważyłem u niego żadnych oznak pobożności (...)". Wspominał także, że Hitler wygłaszał publicznie "pogróżki pod adresem Kościołów". Inny autor twierdzi, że Hitler "bez opanowania dawał się ponosić nienawiści do Żydów, księży, socjaldemokratów, Habsburgów". Istnienie u Hitlera planu rozprawienia się z chrześcijaństwem potwierdza Werner Maser, który przytacza jego słowa na ten temat. Stwierdził on mianowicie, że jeśli chodzi o kościół katolicki, to pewnego dnia trzeba będzie "wytrzebić go siłą". Traktował go jako konkurenta, ale jednocześnie realną siłę, z którą tymczasowo należy się liczyć – stały za nim bowiem znaczące warstwy niemieckiego społeczeństwa. Plany Hitlera dotyczące rozprawienia się z religią potwierdza również były dygnitarz hitlerowski, Hermann Rauschning, który wspominał pewną wypowiedź Hitlera na temat Kościoła i masonerii. Hitler miał powiedzieć: "Teraz my jesteśmy najsilniejsi i dlatego usuniemy jednych i drugich, zarówno Kościół jak i masonerię".Hitler prezentował poglądy bliskie agnostycyzmowi. Jednym z mistrzów życia duchowego był dla Hitlera Schopenhauer, który uważał, że chrześcijaństwo jako światopogląd nie jest tworem Objawienia, lecz zostało zmontowane z koncepcji starożytnych religii pogańskich, indyjskich, egipskich i wschodnich, zwłaszcza buddyzmu. Jeden z biografów dyktatora, były dygnitarz hitlerowski, w swych wspomnieniach opisał stosunek Hitlera do Opatrzności: "Gdzie jednak jest Bóg, o którym wielokrotnie wspomina w swoich tyradach Hitler, nazywając go Opatrznością i Wszechmogącym? Bóg to człowiek piękny, człowiek boski, (...). Bóg to sam Hitler". Ponadto Hitler wierzył w idee Arthura de Gobineau, mówiące o międzyrasowej walce o przetrwanie. Gobineau opisał rasę aryjską, jako tę, którą Opatrzność wybrała do niesienia pochodni cywilizacji. W koncepcji Hitlera Żydzi byli wrogami wszelkiej cywilizacji.Publicznie, kwestie religijne traktował w sposób instrumentalny, użyteczny dla swej polityki. Chwalił chrześcijańskie dziedzictwo, niemiecką kulturę chrześcijańską i wiarę w Jezusa Chrystusa. Jednocześnie w swoich przemówieniach i publikacjach podkreślał, że chrześcijaństwo jest jego główną motywacją do antysemityzmu. Oznajmił też, że: "Jako chrześcijanin nie mam powinności do bycia oszukiwanym, ale mam powinność do bycia wojownikiem o prawdę i sprawiedliwość". Dualizm oficjalnych i nieoficjalnych postaw oraz obsesje antyżydowskie i antyklerykalne potwierdzają relacje z ostatnich lat jego życia, kiedy to wspominał motyw tzw. judeochrześcijaństwa, wskazując na żydowskie wpływy w wierzeniach chrześcijańskich. W szczególności podkreślał to w wypowiedziach krytycznych względem Watykanu.Co więcej, na potrzeby nazizmu został stworzony specjalnie spreparowany system wierzeń, oparty na terminologii chrześcijańskiej – tzw. "pozytywne chrześcijaństwo". Został on oczyszczony z wszelkich obiekcji, jakie Hitler wysuwał wobec chrześcijaństwa, a Jezus przedstawiany był w nim jako bojownik antyżydowski. W SS promowany był ideał Niemca wierzącego w Boga, ale oderwanego od konkretnego wyznania. Hitler często wyrażał się w duchu darwinizmu: "Wyższa rasa podporządkowuje sobie niższą rasę... prawo, które widzimy w naturze, i które możemy uważać za jedyne wyobrażalne prawo.; "Wyzwoliłem Niemcy od głupich i poniżających mitów sumienia i moralności... Wyszkolimy młodych ludzi, przed którymi świat będzie drżał. Chcę młodych ludzi zdolnych do przemocy – władczych, nieustępliwych i okrutnych.". Spośród wyznań chrześcijańskich Hitler faworyzował protestantyzm, który jest najbardziej otwarty na reinterpretację. W odróżnieniu od innych prominentów nazistowskich nie skłaniał się ku wierzeniom ezoterycznym, neopogaństwu i okultyzmowi. Wyśmiał je w "Mein Kampf". Wyrażał uznanie dla islamskiej tradycji militarnej. W prywatnej rozmowie z osobą zaufaną miał wyrazić opinię:Religia mahometańska pasowałaby do nas dużo bardziej niż chrześcijaństwo. Dlaczego musiało to być chrześcijaństwo z jego potulnością i słabością...". Okres po dojściu do władzy 30 stycznia 1933, dzięki poparciu sfer konserwatywnych, większości generalicji i czołowych przedstawicieli przemysłu i finansjery, został kanclerzem (powołany na to stanowisko przez Paula von Hindenburga), i stanął na czele koalicyjnego rządu. Poparcia specjalnym pełnomocnictwom dla jego gabinetu udzieliła chadecka Partia Centrum. 27 lutego 1933 spłonął Reichstag. Hitler – przy biernej postawie prezydenta Hindenburga, rozwiązał parlament i wykorzystał pożar do rozprawy z komunistami i uchwalenia 28 lutego 1933 ustawy O ochronie narodu i państwa (niem. Zum Schutz von Volk und Staat), faktycznie zawieszającej prawa obywatelskie i konstytucję Republiki Weimarskiej. 23 marca 1933 przyjęto kolejne prawo, Ustawę o pełnomocnictwach (niem. Ermächtigungsgesetz), oznaczającej w praktyce przekazanie Hitlerowi pełni władzy, gdyż ta ustawa konstytucyjna dawała prawo rządowi Hitlera do uchwalania ustaw (bez zgody Reichstagu). 5 maja Hitler doprowadził do rozbicia Wolnych Związków Zawodowych. "Skoncentrowane" finansowanie partii w znacznym stopniu przejęła utworzona w tym celu 1 czerwca przez wielkich przemysłowców Fundacja Gospodarki Niemiec Adolfa Hitlera (niem. Adolf-Hitler-Spende der deutschen Wirtschaft).Faktyczny monopol polityczny NSDAP został ostatecznie potwierdzony przyjęciem 14 lipca 1933 Ustawy o zapobieganiu tworzenia nowych partii (niem. Gesetz gegen die Neubildung von Parteien), na mocy której zakazano działalności wszystkich, poza NSDAP, partii politycznych. Władza Hitlera ugruntowała się na dobre po przeprowadzonych 12 listopada wyborach parlamentarnych, w których partia nazistowska zdobyła 92,2% głosów.Wobec spadku wpływów wyborczych NSDAP, rozprawił się z opozycją, tworząc dla określonych grup ludności (Żydzi, homoseksualiści, Cyganie, antyhitlerowcy, księża oraz socjaldemokraci) obozy koncentracyjne. Pierwszy z nich powstał w Dachau, 22 marca 1933. Później, w czasie wojny, obozy te zapełniły się także więźniami z terenów okupowanych.Po śmierci Hindenburga 2 sierpnia 1934 nie przeprowadził nowych wyborów prezydenckich, uznając, że urząd thumbprezydenta został zawieszony. Na mocy przyjętej dzień wcześniej, 1 sierpnia 1934 Ustawy o Naczelniku Rzeszy Niemieckiej (niem. Gesetz über das Staatsoberhaupt des Deutschen Reiches), połączył urzędy prezydenta i kanclerza, przejmując ich kompetencje jako Wódz i Kanclerz Rzeszy (niem. Führer und Reichskanzler) oraz został wodzem naczelnym Reichswehry.Po uzyskaniu pełni władzy podjął działania w polityce zagranicznej Niemiec, zmierzające do uspokojenia opinii światowej. W tym celu zastosował zarówno gesty pojednawcze i propagandowe, mające na celu ukazanie pokojowego stylu sprawowania władzy. W maju 1933 wygłosił w Reichstagu wielką przemowę pokojową, w tym samym miesiącu przedłużył porozumienie z ZSRR (tzw. Układ w Rapallo z 1922). Pragnąc zaprezentować się jako zwolennik Kościoła, doprowadził w lipcu 1933 do podpisania konkordatu z Watykanem – w cztery lata później, 15 marca 1937, papież Pius XI potępił nazizm w encyklice "Mit brennender Sorge" (pol. z palącą troską). W styczniu 1934 doprowadził do podpisania pomiędzy Polską i Niemcami układu o niestosowaniu przemocy (tzw. układ o nieagresji), proponując jednocześnie podobne porozumienia dwustronne z Francją i Czechosłowacją – w tym czasie prowadził już niejawne przygotowania do następnej wojny. Nie chcąc być związanym zobowiązaniami międzynarodowymi, w październiku 1933 podjął decyzję o wystąpieniu Niemiec z Ligi Narodów.W 1934 bezwzględnie rozprawił się z opozycją w łonie SA oraz innymi przeciwnikami politycznymi. Podczas tzw. nocy długich noży z 29 na 30 czerwca zamordowano około 400 osób, oskarżonych potem o przygotowywanie zamachu stanu, w tym najbardziej zagrażającego hitlerowskim planom hegemonii politycznej Ernsta Röhma i poprzedniego kanclerza Kurta von Schleichera.Od chwili objęcia władzy w 1933, Hitler pogłębiał nazyfikację struktur państwowych i totalitarną kontrolę nad jednostką. W tym celu zaczął przeprowadzać uniformizację, tzw. "ujednolicenie" (niem. Gleichschaltung) wszystkich dziedzin życia społecznego, politycznego i kulturalnego. W związku z tym procesem Hitler m.in. zlikwidował autonomię krajów związkowych Niemiec, wprowadził też nowy podział administracyjny kraju na okręgi (niem. Gau), gdzie władzę sprawowali miejscowi namiestnicy NSDAP. Proces unifikacji zgodnej z doktryną narodowego socjalizmu obejmował także związki wyznaniowe, nad którymi naziści próbowali zacieśniać kontrolę państwa – głównie dotyczyło to dominujących w Niemczech wyznań protestantyzmu i katolicyzmu. Różna sytuacja tych kościołów spowodowała, iż zastosowano wobec nich odmienne środki nacisku. Ujednolicenie objęło w różnym stopniu sferę kultury i życia społecznego – m.in. 30 stycznia 1937 Hitler zakazał przyjmowania przez Niemców Nagrody Nobla ustanawiając jej nazistowską wersję – "Niemiecką Nagrodę Narodową w Dziedzinie Nauki i Sztuki". Jako pierwszy został nią wyróżniony przez Hitlera niemiecki konstruktor Ferdinand Porsche.W drugiej połowie lat 30. Hitler doprowadził do podpisania szeregu sojuszy międzynarodowych umacniających reżim faszystowski, 25 listopada 1936 doszło do podpisania paktu antykominternowskiego wymierzonego w komunistyczny Komintern, choć rzeczywisty charakter tego porozumienia miał cechy sojuszu polityczno-gospodarczego państw aspirujących do władzy nad światem. Kolejnym porozumieniem był zawarty 22 maja 1939 pakt stalowy i jego rozszerzenie z 27 września 1940, pakt berliński – od tego momentu jego sygnatariusze, Niemcy, Włochy i Japonia tworzyły faktyczny sojusz zwany państwami osi, działający w latach 1940–1945. Polityka zagraniczna w latach 30. Hitler rozpoczął politykę zbrojeń i "pokojowych podbojów". 16 marca 1935 wprowadził powszechny obowiązek służby wojskowej w nowo utworzonych siłach zbrojnych – Wehrmachcie. 7 marca 1936 zerwał traktat lokarneński remilitaryzując Nadrenię. 12 marca 1938 doprowadził do przyłączenia Austrii do Niemiec (Anschluss Austrii). Pozorując działania pokojowe, 18 września 1938 na zjeździe NSDAP w Norymberdze, potwierdził uznanie granic z Polską i Francją za ostateczne. Uległe wobec jego żądań Francja i Wielka Brytania udzieliły zgody 29 września 1938, na mocy postanowień układu monachijskiego, na zajęcie Kraju Sudetów w październiku 1938. W konsekwencji spowodowało to w 1939 rozbiór Czechosłowacji i utworzenie przez Hitlera 16 marca 1939 protektoratu Czech i Moraw. W tydzień później, 22 marca 1939, Hitler zmusił Litwę do przekazania Niemcom okręgu Kłajpedy.W marcu 1939 rozkazał ostateczne opracowanie planów agresji na Polskę, znanych jako Fall Weiss. Wcześniej, w lutym 1939, przejął osobiście dowództwo nad niemieckimi siłami zbrojnymi. 11 kwietnia zaakceptował plan "Fall Weiss", 28 kwietnia 1939 Hitler wygłosił słynne przemówienie w Reichstagu, w którym otwarcie ogłosił plany uzyskania przez Niemcy "przestrzeni życiowej" na wschodzie (niem. Lebensraum), nazwał twórców systemu wersalskiego "podżegaczami wojennymi", ogłosił jednostronne anulowanie niemiecko-brytyjskiego układu morskiego z 1935, powtórzył "ostateczne" żądania wobec państwa polskiego (m.in. sprawa tzw. korytarza gdańskiego) – oraz iż polsko-niemiecki pakt o nieagresji z 1934 stracił swoją moc, gdyż rzekomo został "jednostronnie pogwałcony przez Polskę i wobec tego nieobowiązujący", mimo iż jeszcze 4 stycznia 1939 w Berlinie, w rozmowie z polskim ministrem spraw zagranicznych Józefem Beckiem, zaproponował przedłużenie paktu o 25 lat, uzależniając to jednak od zgody Polski na budowę eksterytorialnej autostrady z niemieckiego Pomorza na zachodzie do Prus Wschodnich, przebiegającej przez polskie ziemie.Hitler przez cały 1939 zgłaszał pretensje do Gdańska, domagając się likwidacji polskich uprawnień do tego miasta gwarantowanych przez Ligę Narodów. 23 sierpnia 1939 z jego inicjatywy podpisano układ ze Związkiem Radzieckim, znany jako pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow. Był to faktyczny wstęp do II wojny światowej. Wykonując założenia paktu, 1 września 1939 wojska niemieckie zaatakowały Polskę wkraczając na jej terytorium bez wcześniejszego wypowiedzenia wojny. Działania te zgodnie z przewidywaniami Hitlera nie pociągnęły za sobą reakcji zbrojnej Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii. Kraje te poprzestały na wypowiedzeniu 3 września wojny III Rzeszy, ograniczając się do pozorowanej demonstracji siły w strefach przygranicznych, rozpoczynając okres tzw. dziwnej wojny. "Ostateczne rozwiązanie kwestii żydowskiej" Adolf Hitler był inicjatorem akcji planowej zagłady Żydów w terminologii nazistowskiej zwanej ostatecznym rozwiązaniem kwestii żydowskiej (niem. Endlösung der Judenfrage), która jako całość prześladowań i eksterminacji tego narodu określana jest mianem Holocaust. W wyniku tej polityki wymordowano 5.5 – 6 milionów Żydów. Doprowadził do podpisania dyskryminujących Żydów ustaw norymberskich 15 września 1935, czego dalekim skutkiem były masowe pogromy mniejszości żydowskiej w Niemczech, określane jako noc kryształowa (niem. Kristallnacht) z 9 i 10 listopada 1938. Polityka rasowa Hitler dążył do usunięcia również Cyganów, jako tzw. podludzi (niem. Untermenschen), a także izolacji i thumbwyniszczenia niemieckich homoseksualistów. Wszczął programy masowych mordów na osobach chorych psychicznie. Około 51 milionów Słowian zamieszkujących Europę Środkowo-Wschodnią planowano usunąć poprzez eksterminacje czy przesiedlenia na wschód, głównie na Syberię (zgodnie z tak zwanym Generalnym Planem Wschodnim (niem. Generalplan Ost). Zakładano też germanizację elementów określanych przez pseudonaukowe wytyczne niemieckiej teorii rasowej jako "wartościowe rasowo". Plan ten składał się z dwóch części, tzw. Mały Plan (niem. Kleine Planung), który przewidywał wymordowanie całej polskiej elity i inteligencji – został w większości zrealizowany na terytorium Polski. Natomiast druga część, tzw. Duży Plan (niem. Grosse Planung), został zapoczątkowany wielką akcją przesiedleńczą na Zamojszczyźnie, jednak wskutek sprzeciwu polskiego ruchu oporu, podczas powstania zamojskiego, nie został zrealizowany do końca – tym samym główne plany przesiedleńcze przesunięto na okres powojenny. Istniały różne wersje Generalnego Planu Wschodniego, np. jedna z nich przewidywała realizację projektu autorstwa nazistowskiego architekta Huberta Grossa, który opracował plany zburzenia 95% powierzchni zabudowanej Warszawy i wybudowanie w tym miejscu tzw. "Nowego niemieckiego miasta Warszawa" (niem. Die neue deutsche Stadt Warschau) oraz włączenie do niego Planu Pabsta – w miejscu Zamku Królewskiego w Warszawie zamierzano wybudować nazistowską Halę Ludową (niem. Volkshalle). Plany niemieckie odnośnie Warszawy (m.in. grabież dzieł sztuki i zniszczenie Zamku Królewskiego) Hitler zaaprobował osobiście 4 października 1939 w Berlinie.Kolejnym elementem planu była zinstytucjonalizowana akcja rabunku dzieci (w jej ramach także akcja specjalna Heu-Aktion, podczas której pochwycono dzieci i młodzież także z terytorium dzisiejszej Białorusi i Ukrainy), praktycznie realizowana na wschodnich terytoriach okupowanych wobec różnych narodów, największe straty poniosła Polska. Trudne szacunki liczebne wywózek polskich dzieci, opracowane na podstawie ocalałych archiwów niemieckich i zeznań funkcjonariuszy jednego z głównych wykonawców akcji rabunku dzieci, towarzystwa Lebensborn mówią o dziesiątkach tysięcy, zwłaszcza małych dzieci i niemowląt. Historycy zajmujący się tym tematem, oceniają liczbę dzieci poddanych przymusowym przesiedleniom i germanizacji w ramach programu rabunku dzieci na ok. 200 000. Do innych zbrodni nazistowskich które aprobował Hitler, należy zaliczyć także akcję mordowania ludzi z różnych względów uznanych przez niemiecką eugenikę za "bezwartościowych", przeprowadzaną pod kryptonimem Akcja T4. Okres końcowy W wyniku działań wojennych przez pewien czas znaczna część Europy znalazła się pod panowaniem niemieckim. W 1941 zdecydował się na uderzenie na ZSRR – niemiecka armia przystąpiła do realizacji planu Barbarossa. Po przegranej bitwie pod Moskwą (grudzień 1941) przejął osobiste dowództwo nad kampanią wschodnią i w efekcie kierowania się względami ideologicznymi bardziej niż militarnymi doprowadził do klęski armii niemieckiej w wojnie z ZSRR.W latach 1943–1944 skoncentrowane uderzenia alianckie odebrały III Rzeszy inicjatywę na wszystkich frontach. Po rozpoczętym przez aliantów 6 czerwca 1944 lądowaniu w Normandii, Hitler nie mógł się zdecydować na konkretny wariant obrony, nie odpowiadał mu zarówno plan Erwina Rommla jak i Gerda von Rundstedta. W konsekwencji armia niemiecka utraciła szansę na skuteczną obronę Normandii, a 17 czerwca 1944 Hitler oskarżył generałów i Wehrmacht o tchórzostwo.Do końca wojny liczył na skonstruowanie przez naukowców niemieckich, a następnie wprowadzenie do masowej produkcji "cudownej broni" (niem. Wunderwaffe), która pozwoliłaby mu zmienić losy wojny – wiązał duże nadzieje z pociskami rakietowymi V1 i V2, jednak jego oczekiwania w tej mierze nie sprawdziły się, gdyż "Wunderwaffe" pojawiły się zbyt późno i w zbyt małej liczbie. W obliczu zbliżającej się klęski Niemiec 20 lipca 1944 grupa spiskowców z Clausem von Stauffenbergiem na czele dokonała w Wilczym Szańcu nieudanego zamachu na życie Hitlera.W 1945, wobec nieuchronnej klęski III Rzeszy, Adolf Hitler pozbawił przywilejów i stanowisk przywódców nazistowskich, których uważał za zaufanych (Himmlera i Göringa) – za próbę porozumienia się z aliantami. 29 kwietnia 1945 w swoim testamencie politycznym Hitler pozbawił Himmlera członkostwa w NSDAP. Göring został uznany przez Hitlera za zdrajcę, gdy 23 kwietnia 1945 zadeklarował gotowość zastąpienia Hitlera i podjęcia negocjacji z aliantami – z polecenia Hitlera został pozbawiony wszystkich stopni wojskowych, wyrzucony z partii nazistowskiej, a następnie aresztowany przez SS 25 kwietnia 1945. Hitler wydał również 27 kwietnia 1945 rozkaz zamordowania Göringa, jego żony i córki – jednak oficer SS Bernhard Frank, który polecenie otrzymał, wykorzystując wojenne zamieszanie odmówił jego wykonania. 30 kwietnia 1945, podczas oblężenia Berlina, Hitler wraz z poślubioną dzień wcześniej Ewą Braun popełnił thumb|Okładka gazetysamobójstwo. Powszechnie przyjmuje się, że uczynił to strzelając z pistoletu w usta lub rozgryzając fiolkę z cyjankiem (niektórzy, głównie sowieccy historycy utrzymują, iż w rzeczywistości został zastrzelony przez swoich adiutantów lub straż przyboczną), w podziemnym schronie pod gmachem Starej Kancelarii Rzeszy w Berlinie (wcześniej zarządzając w celu zbadania skuteczności trucizny, otrucie swojego psa – Blondi). Miał wtedy 56 lat.Zwłoki dyktatora i jego małżonki zostały spalone przez esesmanów ze straży przybocznej. Informacje o okolicznościach śmierci i fakt bezspornej identyfikacji odnalezionych w Berlinie przez Rosjan zwłok obojga został na wiele lat utajniony, gdyż prawda nie odpowiadała wersji głoszonej przez oficjalną propagandę.W latach 1946–1949 NKWD prowadziło przesłuchania Ottona Günschego – zastępcy osobistego adiutanta Hitlera oraz Heinza Lingego – ordynansa Hitlera i innych świadków ostatnich chwil w bunkrze pod Kancelarią Rzeszy. Ich zeznania, wyjaśniające okoliczności samobójstwa i spalenia zwłok, zostały utajnione i zamknięte w osobistym archiwum Stalina. Po raz pierwszy dostęp do materiałów śledztwa umożliwił Komisji Ideologicznej Komitetu Centralnego KPZR Chruszczow w 1959, ale dopiero po otwarciu archiwum partyjnego w 1991 stały się dostępne dla historyków.Było to powodem powstania hipotez mówiących, że w rzeczywistości Hitler uciekł z oblężonego Berlina i wyjechał do Argentyny. Przeciwko ich prawdziwości świadczył między innymi fatalny stan psychiczny i fizyczny Hitlera (m.in. w styczniu 1945 stwierdzono u niego chorobę Parkinsona).Spalone szczątki byłego przywódcy III Rzeszy zostały pogrzebane we wschodnich Niemczech przez agentów KGB, a w 1970 ostatecznie spalone. W 1993 w byłych archiwach radzieckich znaleziono dwa fragmenty czaszki, mające należeć do Hitlera.9 czerwca 2006 w miejscu gdzie był schron Führera odsłonięto tablicę informującą zarówno o budowli, jak i o fakcie popełnienia w tym miejscu samobójstwa przez Hitlera. Zakres władzy i odpowiedzialności Otwarte pozostaje pytanie czy tylko Hitler jest odpowiedzialny za całe zło, jakie wydarzyło się w okresie III Rzeszy. Głośny spór toczy się pomiędzy dwoma grupami naukowców: tzw. intencjonalistami (Hannah Arendt, Eberhard Jäckel, Alan Bullock, Karl Dietrich Bracher czy Klaus Hildebrand), którzy wskazywali, że wszystko co działo się w Rzeszy, nie mogło mieć miejsca bez wiedzy Hitlera oraz tzw. funkcjonalistami (Martin Broszat, Hans Mommsen, Uwe Dietrich Adam), którzy zwracają też uwagę na ważki element rywalizacji o wpływy i ścierania się różnorakich koncepcji w ramach reżimu nazistowskiego oraz na charakter władzy Hitlera. Polski historyk, badacz ideologii nazistowskiej, Wojciech Wichert, podkreśla znaczenie cech charakterologicznych Hitlera: "nie był z natury człowiekiem usystematyzowanym i zahartowanym w ciężkiej pracy; cechowało go pospolite lenistwo i brak punktualności. Adolf Hitler, w odróżnieniu od innych liderów politycznych tamtego czasu, poświęcał niewiele czasu na roztrząsanie arkan wewnętrznej polityki, które przekazywał z reguły swoim współpracownikom, albo w ogóle nie zaprzątały one jego głowy. Zamiast zajmowania się pilnymi sprawami bieżącymi, Hitler przebywał w swoim ulubionym Obersalzbergu, w posiadłości Berghof" Kategoria:Prezydenci Niemiec Kategoria:Przywódccy